


Nothing At All

by wrlfgang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Romantic Fluff, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrlfgang/pseuds/wrlfgang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy was unaware Rose Weasley would be in the vicinity as well when he agreed to accompany the Potters on a five-day holiday to the Burrow. He definitely would not have agreed if he had known. Definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

Rose turned up her nose at him, book tucked under her arm and wand stuck in her terribly tangled hair. “I’m going out to the garden to read. Do not think about following me, Malfoy.”

He rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest and thin body leaning leisurely against the kitchen counter, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Weasley.”

Rose huffed, “All I’m saying is I enjoy my peace and quiet and I do not need you pestering me.”

“No worries, I intend to stay as far away as possible from you for the duration of my stay,” Scorpius said easily. He wanted to regret it. He wanted to regret agreeing to stay over at the Burrow with Albus for five days. He wanted so badly to hate seeing Rose Weasley every morning. He didn’t hate it.

“Good,” she said with an affirmative nod of her head, “Good.” And with that, Rose left the home, door slamming shut behind her.

Rose stomped towards a comfortable lawn chair and settled herself upon it. She let out a soft sigh, picking absent-mindedly at an embroidered daisy on her jean shorts. Her mother hadn’t told her Albus would be bringing Scorpius along on this trip. Rose didn’t want to spend five days, four days left now, stuck in the same house as Scorpius Malfoy. She didn’t like the funny feeling seeing him put in her stomach. He made her feel a tad dizzy and out of control. Rose very much liked being in control.

“What’re you looking at?” Albus asked, entering the kitchen to find his best mate staring out the window.

Scorpius darted his eyes away from the window instantly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks, “Nothing. The garden. Nothing.”

Albus raised an eyebrow, “The garden,” he repeated.

Scorpius nodded a tad too quickly, “Yes.”

“Y’know,” Albus said, pouring himself a glass of water, “you don’t have to pretend to hate her.”

“Pardon?” Scorpius asked.

“Rose, I mean,” he clarified unnecessarily, “You can stop pretending you hate her, if you’d like.”

Scorpius spluttered, “I’m not– I don’t– What are you on about?”

Albus smiled around his glass, “Nothing. Nothing at all.” He left the room, knowing smile still fixed upon his lips.

Scorpius shook his head and looked back out the window. He hated her. Of course he did. He had to. She was Rose Weasley, snarky know-it-all who felt a constant need to prove him wrong. Scorpius hated her. He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna be a quick lil fluff piece because I only ever write angst so here's something nice. (It was very tempting to not give this a happy ending but here you go. A happy ending is promised.)


End file.
